


Draco Prime

by banjo99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, AU hopping, Batshit crazy, Crack, Multi, Podcast: Fanatical Fics and Where to Find Them, callbacks, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99
Summary: When Draco disappears, it is up to Ginny to use her box to save all of reality!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Draco Prime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fanatical Fics and Where to Find Them](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fanatical+Fics+and+Where+to+Find+Them).
  * Inspired by [Fanatical Fics and Where to Find Them](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/610144) by Fanatical Fics. 



Draco Prime

By Banjo 

Author’s note: This is best read after listening to all of Fanatical Fics and Where to Find them. It contains many ‘in-canon’ references and call backs. It references other fics written by other authors that were read on the podcast. Not sure who the authors were, but thank you for creating so many great fics to be read on a great podcast, to inspire me to make this.

And for making this, I apologize to, well, everyone.

*******

Ever since she was a young girl, it had been a place of safety for her. Ginny Weasley remembered when Bill had made it for her. He was back from his seventh year at Hogwarts, and the twins had just finished teasing her about the fluffy pink bunny that her mother had gotten her.

Running off in tears, she hid under one of the staircases in the Burrow.

“That’s not a very good hiding place, Ginny,” Bill said.

“I don’t care – I just want to be left alone. They are always just so mean!” Ginny cried, sobbing.

“I know they can be a little mean…” Bill started.

“They are horrible!” Ginny interrupted.

“…but it’s because they are jealous of you. Anyone can see you are the most talented of the entire Weasley clan. So magical they really should be more careful. I pity the person that really gets you angry” Bill continued.

“Really?” Ginny replied.

“Yep. And until you get trained up a bit magically, I think I can help you out. I learned a spell that can help you escape this place for a bit whenever you need to. Let’s see, here we go.” Bill said. He pulled out his wand, flicked it and a large cardboard box appeared next to Ginny.

“In here, you are safe. In here, you can go anyplace you want to go,” Bill said. “No one can hurt you when you get in your box.”

Ginny climbed out from under the stairs and went into the box.

“Ginny, where did you go?” Bill asked, looking around.

“I’m right here silly!” Ginny said, smiling and climbing out.

“Anytime you need to escape, just go back in there. It will take you to other worlds,” Bill said, hugging Ginny tightly.

“I love you Bill, you’re the best!” Ginny said, giving her eldest brother a big hug.

And so Ginny had found a way to ‘escape’ from her brothers when the teasing became too much. Bill had of course told his Mum all about it, that it was just a regular box, and Molly had threatened every single Weasley that if they didn’t play along and pretend they couldn’t see Ginny when she got in her box, there would be hell to pay.

And so the boys all did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~A Passage of Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ginny finally went to Hogwarts, and when she did, she brought her box. Ron thought about making fun of her, but decided he didn’t want the wrath of his Mum raining on him. (Then he got the howler after driving the car….but we know how that went down).

Towards the end of her first year, after her horrible experience in the Chamber of Secrets, Ginny felt for the first time like she wanted some more comfort. Free from Riddle’s influence, she wanted to feel like she was home.

So she took her box out of her trunk, unfolded it, and climbed in. Despite her being bigger, the box more than accommodated her. She crawled in, and closed her eyes. She knew it really didn’t take her anyplace, but she appreciated the family playing along. With her eyes closed, she suddenly heard music. Where could that be coming from?

She crawled out of her box and she was in a decrepit looking mansion and it looked like a concert was happening. Hermione was on stage, and some other girls she didn’t know. It looked like the band was called “The Ambivalent Pearl”. Then things got REALLY weird when the lead guitarist turned around and it was HER? How was she in two places at once? 

Ginny was super confused, so she got back in her box, closed her eyes, and she was back in her dormitory. Thinking that perhaps she had gone nutters, she folded the box up, put it back in her trunk, and went to dinner in the Great Hall.

~~~~~~~A Passage of Time~~~~~~~~~~~

Ginny didn’t get back in her box for a year. That first experience had shook her deeply. In her third year, she was feeling brave, took it out, and climbed in. Closing her eyes, she this time heard an evil cackling. Afraid to open her eyes, she showed Griffindor bravery and did so. She was behind some bushes and saw Harry and Hermione, with wands drawn on a disgusting looking witch.

“You TRAMP!” bellowed Harry.

“You would have died too along with the rest of the Weasel clan if not for Molly’s Chili Dogs!” the witch screeched.

“Lovada Kedavra!” shouted Mione.

Ginny saw the witch dropped dead, as did Voldemort who was in the process of running over.

“We did it Harry! Ginny is dead!” Hermione said.

Ginny promptly got back in her box. What in the actual fuck was going on here? That reminded her, she had to get her mom’s Chili Dog recipe when she got him.

~~~~~~~A Passage of Time~~~~~~~~~~~

Ginny was more than a little scared of her box at this point. Apparently at Hogwarts, this gift from Bill actually could take her places, and not all of them good. This is why when she was told by Ron one day in the Great Hall to get back in her box, she promptly refused.

It was a week after Harry had turned back into a boy (A/N: Yes, we are in a version of the universe of “And Now For Something Completely Different.”) that Draco suddenly vanished. Harry was deeply upset, and Draco’s parents came up to Hogwarts to investigate.

“What do you mean he just disappeared,” Lucius said. “He was on Hogwarts grounds.”

“And everyone knows you can’t just apparate on the Hogwarts grounds. At least if you’ve read Hogwarts, A History,” Hermione said.

“When did you get here, Mistress Riddle?” Narcissa asked quickly and nervously.

“Oh, I used a variation of that locater spell Draco was using on Ron. Anytime somebody mentions apparating on the Hogwarts grounds, I’m able to transport to them and reference Hogwarts, A History.” Hermione said. “Plus, with Draco missing I thought it best that one of the best students Slytherin has to offer is present.”

Crabbe and Goyle then burst in, carrying an especially cheerful Luna Lovegood with them.

“Now what? I already talked to you two. When yoouur faaathers hear that you’ve let Draco get kidnapped...” Lucius started.

Goyle grunted, and Crabbe pushed Luna forward.

“I’ve had a vision of what happened,” she said, looking at Professor Dumbledore.

“Oh really, Miss Lovegood, tell us more,” Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

“Headmaster, is now really a good time to have your eyes twinkling?” Professor Snape asked.

Dumbledore ignored him.

“In my vision, I saw a mysterious looking wizard and a pointy-eared elf wearing a blue shirt drop a gold ring in front of the broomshed, and then vanish. Harry and Draco then walked out of the broomshed. Draco noticed the golden ring, picked it up, pocketed it, and walked off with Harry toward the lake…” Luna started.

“The LAKE! Don’t you know what’s in there?!?!?” Narcissa said, turning and glaring at Harry.

“Yes, the Lake, Narcissa. We know that Hogwarts Castle’s husband the Giant Squid resides there,” Dumbledore said. “Please, continue Luna.”

“In my vision, it was getting late so Harry and Draco were about to come in. Draco told Harry to go on ahead without him. When Draco was by himself, he took out the ring and looked at it. He put it on and then vanished.” Luna said.

“Your visions are remarkably…accurate. Have you been spying?” Snape asked.

“No professor, I leave the spying to you. The billywigs just heighten my senses,” Luna said.

“Spying?” Lucius asked sharply,

“Hmmm. Magical rings…not ever a good thing really,” Dumbledore interrupted loudly, walking over to the table in his office.

“Albus, we need to do something. Where could the ring have taken him?” Minerva said, reaching down to pet one of her kittens which were playing around her feet.

“Headmaster, what are you doing?” Snape asked.

Dumbledore began to tap various objects on the table in his office, and odd sounds, smokes, and vibrations began to fill the room. He turned to Luna. 

“Miss Lovegood, are you leaving anything out?” Dumbledore asked.

“The next part is a little strange, I see….I SEE…..” Luna started. Luna suddenly rose into the air, radiating with power. She began to shine with the light of goodness and purity:

“WHEN RAINBOW POOP AND REALITIES DIVIDE,  
WITH A RING TO RULE AND TO GUIDE,  
WORLD ENDERS SEEK THEIR REVENGE,  
FROM ANOTHER TIME AND PLACE AMEND. 

BUT HE ALONE COLLECTED IN ESSENCE DISTILLED  
FROM ACROSS THE MULTIVERSE THE ICE PRINCE REVEALED  
A GINGER BOX TO FIND AND LINK THEM ALL,  
TIL WITH BANTER-MAKING WANDS DRACO PRIME SHALL ARRIVE.”

Everyone in the room began to blink and look at her as if she was a bit more crazy than they thought.

“A ginger box eh, I know what I would do with them…better be GRIFFINDOR!” The Sorting Hat cried.

Everyone in the room turned with a ‘what the fuck’ look at the Sorting Hat.

“Does it know that we’ve already sorted this year?” Goyle asked.

“It does that from time to time,” Dumbledore said. “I think it’s gone a bit nutters being isolated in here so much. I’m sure we all can relate, having to be so isolated from time to time. Social distancing will do that…”

“Wait, you can talk?” Harry asked Goyle.

“ ‘Course I can. I just rarely have anything to say. You all know my goal is to become as big as the sun,” Goyle said.

Crabbe leaned over and kissed Greg. “Let’s go, I don’t think we can do anything else here.”

And Vinnie and Greg left the Headmaster’s office to go to the Astronomy tower, where some house elves had prepared a large bowl of spaghetti. 

Everyone just sat there in stunned silence. A prophecy. Crabbe and Goyle spoke. This was really fucking weird. Then again, another day at Hogwarts.

“Headmaster, if I might suggest getting Ginny up here. Ron told me once about her and a box,” Harry said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A PASSAGE OF TIME~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had all gathered in the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side with Ginny and her box.

“Remarkable, simply remarkable,” Dumbledore said as he ran his hands over Ginny’s box. He tried to climb in, but to him it was just a box.

“Dumbledore, if you don’t start doing something to get my son back right this instant!” Lucius said.

“Calm yourself, Lucius. I already have. Desperate times call for desperate measures. I’ve called in…some extra help.” Dumbledore said.

The doors burst open, “Yes you have called in some help” Voldemort said, in his best German-accented voice. “Now where is my little girl and why have the Malfoys again failed us?”

Half of the room drew their wands and pointed at the Dark Lord. Harry drew a pipe from his back pocket.

“Well if you want to interpret that prophecy correctly, you better let me hear it,” Voldemort said.

“Headmaster, why have you invited the Dark Lord here? Aren’t you afraid he will kill us all?” Snape asked.

“This is a threat that could destroy all worlds and realities, if I am correct,” Dumbledore said. “For now, Tom is here with my permission. And he won’t do anything to harm any of us, right?”

“Cross my horcrux-loving heart and hope you all die of course!” Voldemort said.

Dumbledore gestured for Voldemort to come over examine the pensieve. After viewing the memory, he looked up at the group pensively. (A/N couldn’t resist the pun).

“It is as you feared, Dumbledore. Draco’s essence has been divided across the multiverse. The world enders, those pathetic little D&D rejects are at it again. As if killing you in that one universe wasn’t enough, they have found a way to exist outside of space and time and now might end it all,” Voldemort said.

“Outside of space and time? Whatever does that mean?” Minerva asked. She had left the kittens with Regulus this time as they had transformed into toddlers. Animorphamagi can do that.

“Exactly like it sounds, Minnie. There are multiple alternate realities, and the world enders are from one that ended several years ago. They are three powerful beings – the One Ring, an Evil Spock, and Morgoth the Sorceror. Their goal is to end all realities, and by removing the Draco from our world, they plan to cause all of the worlds to implode one after the other. You see, we are the ‘Prime’ universe, and all realities are spinoffs of this one. ‘Draco Prime’, so to speak is essential to the fabric of all space and time. Our only possible chance is for Miss Weasley to use her box and to collect all of the other key distillations of Draco from across the multiverse,” Dumbledore explained. 

“Collect them? Like my son is some sort of a prize?” Lucius said disturbed.

“He is quite the catch,” Harry said, beaming.

“But how will I know what are the ‘key distillations of Draco’”, Ginny asked.

“I’m so glad you asked that, but first, let’s clear out all of the audience from the room please. The less people exposed to this, the better chance of surviving,” Voldemort said.

“Hermione dear, please stay. Everyone else besides Dumbledore, Harry, and Ginny please leave. That includes you, Lucius and Narcissa,” Voldemort continued.

“But I want to stay and help my sister,” Ron said.

“Get out of here, Weasley!” Hermione said. As Ron walked off angrily, she pointed her wand and muttered, “Arachnis” and giggled.

As each person left the hall, Voldemort handed them a button that read, “Voldemort #1”. Once the hall was clear, Voldemort pulled out a muggle device and handed it to Ginny.

“This is called an iPod. It’s a muggle device that allows you to listen to music and other things. This one is loaded with the ‘essential’ descriptions of the Dracos you might find. Each of the Dracos described here, when collected and brought here will cause Draco Prime to emerge.” Voldemort said.

“What am I listening to?” Ginny asked.

“It’s recordings of people reading stories that describe every bit of Draco. It’s something called a ‘podcast’ called Fanatical Fics and Where to Find Them. It’s a podcast about Harry Potter fanfiction,” Dumbledore said.

“Harry Potter fanfiction?” Harry asked.

“Yes, it is a bit crazy. Apparently across the multiverse you are something of an icon. Not a gender-fluid icon, that would be Blaise Zabini, but an icon nonetheless,” Voldemort said.

“Now quickly go, and begin your search. Tom and I will begin the appropriate preparations here to combine the Dracos once you have collected them all,” Dumbledore said.

“But how will I collect them?” Ginny asked.

“Dobby,” commanded Dumbledore.

Dobby appeared, carrying a satchel full of pixy stix.

“Simply sprinkle a bit of this on to each Draco, and he will become briefly obedient to you. Grab hold of him, and have him recite the phrase, ‘Ginny get back in your box!’. Your box will appear beside you and then you will come back here to deposit your collectable. Now put on your headphones and listen to the first episode,” Voldemort commanded.

“Here, I’ll get you started,” Harry said. “GINNY! GET BACK IN YOUR BOX!”

Her box came alive and slide toward her. She put on her headphones, pressed play, closed her eyes to concentrate, and heard:

“You know we really love you,  
It ain't our place to judge you  
You're feeling scared about it  
Naturally….”

~~~~~~~~A CHANGE OF LOCATION~~~~~~~~~~

Ginny’s box faded away as she was deposited on the fifth-floor corridor in front of what appeared to be a kiss booth with two boys behind the table and another in front of it?

“I mean, come on Mooney, we are good enough friends that a kiss between us doesn’t have to mean anything…” a rather attractive looking Hogwarts student said.

Mooney turned to look at the other boy, who looked remarkably like Harry who for some reason was lifting his pants leg? At least he was showing off those quidditch-toned muscles.

“Excuse me, can you help me?” Ginny asked. The boy identified as Mooney ran off, looking nervous. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but I’m looking for Draco Malfoy. Do either of you know who that is?” 

“Well I don't know about a Draco, but there is a Lucius Malfoy here. He’s known as ‘the young gentleman,” the bespectacled boy said.

“Great, somehow I went to the wrong place…I’m such a loose cannon,” Ginny thought to herself.

“Ummm, would one of you mind helping me? I just need you to say, ‘Ginny, get back in your box.” She asked.

“I will, for a Galleon. I’m saving for a motorbike you see. Plus, you also get to kiss my friend Prongs here,” the attractive boy said.

Prongs…Mooney….sweet Merlin this is Sirius and Harry’s Dad!….thought Ginny. “I’ll pay your price, but I’m kissing you!” She reached up, threw her arms around Sirius, and gave him a deep kiss, thrusting her tongue into the mouth of the young Mr Black, until both of their tongues touched.

She tossed a galleon on the table and asked, “Would you say it now?”

“GINNY! Get back in your box!” Sirius said.

Ginny climbed back in and found herself back on the third-floor corridor.

~~~~~~~~A CHANGE OF LOCATION~~~~~~~~~~

“Where’s Draco!?!” asked Harry.

“Ummmm it didn’t work. I started listening to the first episode like you said, and after some banter by two women, I heard a song and was taken away. Harry, I met your father just now!” Ginny said.

“Silly girl, you’ve got to skip the intro music. Everyone knows that Wolfstar will take you back to the beginning of Remus and Sirius’s quiet love affair,” Voldemort said.

“Wait what?” Harry said. “I don’t have time for this, Ginny! Get back in your box!”

Hopping back into her box, Ginny put on the headphones skipped ahead, and began to listen to something called, “The Veela’s Nest.”

~~~~~~~~A CHANGE OF LOCATION~~~~~~~~~~

Ginny emerged from her box in a large glass cage, like you would see at the zoo. Harry and Draco were slightly more animalistic than she expected. They looked…part….Veela?

Quietly she walked up to Draco and sprinkled some Pixy stix powder on him. He turned and walked with her away from the sleeping Harry. 

“Say the words on this paper,” Ginny ordered Draco.

“Ginny! Get back in your box!” Draco drawled. The box reappeared and they both climbed into it, the box disappearing after them.

~~~~~~~~A CHANGE OF LOCATION~~~~~~~~~~

Once again, Ginny reappeared in the third-floor corridor Veela Draco behind her.

“DRACO!” Harry shouted, running over.

“Harry, stop!” Dumbledore shouted, flicking his wand at the young boy.

Harry was jerked back just in time as Draco was about to lunge and bite him.

“That is not your Draco. Remember, you are in love with Draco Prime,” Voldemort said, stunning Veela Draco and dragging him into one of the glass cylinders that now surrounded a large seal carved into the corridor. “This will hold our Veela Draco quite well.”

“Yes, well done Virginia,” Dumbledore said. “You have collected one of the essential Dracos. Voldemort and I have determined there are nine Dracos to collect.”

“But didn’t you already know that since you gave me nine episodes of the podcast, “Fanatical Fics and Where to Find Them?” Ginny asked. “Also, that’s NOT MY NAME! I still don’t understand why we just can’t say Draco’s name 42 times…”

“Errr yes of course sorry. Just thought at this point it would be good to let you know we have solidified that fact. If not, there are well over 70 episodes you could have listened to, not including the bonus Patreon content,” Voldemort said. “I particularly enjoy the retelling of me finding my long-lost daughter, Hermione Riddle,”

“Enough of this, I want my DRACO! GINNY! GET BACK IN YOUR BOX!” Harry bellowed.

This is going to get old, REAL quick, Ginny thought.

~~~~~~~~A PASSAGE OF TIME~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took a lot longer than she expected, but she finally managed to collect them all. After listening to just four of the episodes, Ginny vowed to listen to all of the episodes as soon as she could. Sequoia and Kim were just hilarious. And Colin as a guest? Amazing. The squid content left her in tears, ehhhh but still overall she shipped it. She collected every Draco necessary. 

There was Leather-Pants Draco, I’m my own Grandfather Draco, Acronyms Draco, DRon Draco, Dramione Draco, Fuck Sandwich Draco (she was NEVER telling about that one), and Ferret Draco (he bit her!).

Each time she crawled out of the box, dragging a Draco, and handed him over to Voldemort and Dumbledore, and each time Harry shouted for her to get back in her box.

Finally, she walked out with the last one.

“Which Draco is this?” Harry asked. Harry looked quite hot and bothered by so many different types of Dracos in the corridor. It was like a Draco buffet.

“This one,” Ginny said as she pushed the Draco toward the final glass case, “Is S.N.O.D. Draco. He’s from this world where there was a club called “Society for Nutters Obsessed with Draco”. Apparently he was running from the leaders of the club, SNOD Harry, Sequotizcotel, Kimmie, and Banjo.”

“Well done, Miss Weasley,” Dumbledore said. “There is just one more thing..”

“If you tell me to get back in my box, I swear to Merlin you are all going to regret it!” Ginny said fiercely. “I learned a few things through all of this.”

“No, no, no my dear little ginger firefly! You just need to roll this magical die into the center of the circle. If you roll high enough, it will cause Draco Prime to emerge!” Voldemort said.

“And if I don’t?” Ginny asked.

“Let’s just make sure that you do,” Dumbledore said.

Ginny picked up the magical die, hoping that she would be able to roll with high enough initiative to pull off this complicated ritual. She tossed the die and it started rolling toward the center of the symbol, each of the 9 Dracos, Harry, Hermione, Dumbledore, and Voldemort looking on….

BOOM!

The die flew to the other end of the corridor as three beams of light shot out from her box. The beams turned into columns of smoke, and suddenly a pedestal appeared with a velvet pillow and a golden ring upon it. Next to it a Sorcerer with a pointy black beard appeared, followed by a man with pointed ears and also a pointy black heard appeared. 

“World Enders,” muttered Dumbledore. “Ginny, get the die. You must roll it into the center!”

Harry drew his wand and yelled, “Expelliarmus!” aiming at the golden ring. The one ring flew off into a corner. Harry then got behind Dumbledore, as he had used the one spell that he knew.

“That one was the least aggressive! You are really stupid Potter!” Voldemort cried.

“But that’s the one that enabled all this, you silly stupid petty wizard,” Evil Spock said.

“He’s right you know,” Morgoth said. “Look at us – we are this close to ending all realities. And you failed time and again to take over a school. Pathetic. Join us, Voldemort, and you can help end it all!”

Voldemort pondered for a moment, looking at the World Enders. “I think you’re right. Clearly I’ve been on the wrong side with this!” He exclaimed as he turned toward Dumbledore.

“It’s over old man, how could you possibly hope to defeat me!” Voldemort cried, aiming his wand. “Avada….” Voldemort started.

“Souleous Bindus Completus!” Hermione Riddle shouted, aiming her wand at Voldemort and stepping out from behind a suit of armor.

Voldemort turned, “my daughter why?”

Harry took advantage of the confusion and stabbed Tom Riddle through the heart with a pipe.

“Did you really think I would turn on my friends? You choose your family, Tom. It’s more than blood. But thanks for the great makeover!” Hermione said.

The one ring rolled back to its pedestal.

“Excuse me, but you’re being illogical. You just destroyed one of your strongest warriors and we three World Enders are still here.” Evil Spock said, logically.

“Draco’s father will have you all killed,” Harry said curtly.

“Doesn’t matter, we are here and your Draco Prime is not here and is not coming; neither is hiiisss father!” Morgoth cruelly. 

“Draco is about to be back!” Ginny cried. She aimed the die, tossed it, and it landed on 19 right in the center. “Was that high enough, professor?”

“It certainly was, Ginny dear,” Dumbledore said.

A flash of light, a crash of thunder, and in the center of the circle of Dracos was….two women dressed in a blue cloaks with FF embroidered on the back?

“There, there dear. We are experts in Draco....practically obsessed. No need for more banter or bits, let’s start the show!” said the first one.

“Bibbidi Bobbidi DRACO!” the second exclaimed.

The room filled with a blinding white light, with specks of green. Draco’s voice echoed through the entire room:  
”My father will hear about this!”  
“You’re poor!”  
“You’re parents are dead!”  
“Must be another Weasley!”  
“It’s a fuck-sandwich!”  
“Myyyy faaaather….”

Everything went black. Then the voice of the ice prince himself was heard, “When mmmmyyyy faaather here’s about this, it’ll be the end of you.”

“Quite right, Draco,” Lucius said from the doorway.

Then all hell broke loose.

Dobby ran out and stabbed the One Ring with a basilisk fang. It promptly melted.

Narcissa and Lucius began to duel Morgoth.

Evil Spock pulled his phaser, set it for kill, and aimed at Hermione. She blocked with a thick tome that she pulled from her backpack and then hurled it at Evil Spock, knocking the phaser from his hand.

Ron ran into the room, and cried, “This is too dangerous! Ginny! Get back in your box! Get out of here!”

“THAT. IS. ENOUGH!” Ginny screamed. She grabbed the die and threw it into her box, which had appeared next to her. From her box radiant, pure, light energy spewed forth, and suddenly Ginnies started climbing out. There was Drinny, Hinny, Ninny, Ginadora, Ginmione, Buddy-cop Ginny, Sporty Ginny with her glider, S.N.O.G. Ginny, Vampire Ginny, Collector Ginny (complete with her archivist inventory guide), Christmas Special Ginny, and even TRAMP Ginny!

All the Ginnies started to circle the remaining two world enders, screeching at them and casting bat-bogey hexes left and right. Everyone not named Ginny ran for cover.

The World Enders were curled up in the fetal position, as the Ginnies released all of their pent-up annoyance on behalf of Ginny Prime. The area itself was beginning to glow with Ginny-rage and power.

“I’m uncomfortable,” cried the first woman in blue who had gone to the safety of a corner. “I don’t want to be here.” (A/N: Imagine this in the voice of Sequoia during Beauty of Love right before Snape and Narcissa…you know… If you don’t know what I’m talking about, go and re-listen. You’re welcome).

“This. Has. Devolved!” cried the second woman in blue, also from a safe corner. She swished her wand and there was a loud bang. Everybody stopped.

“We were having a nice time here in this fanfiction, and then loose cannon over here Ginny had to go completely nuts,” said the second woman.

“Ginnies! Get back in your box!” said the first woman, pointing her wand at the box. All the Ginnies but Ginny Prime climbed back in. Ginny Prime ran over and poured water onto the box.

The remaining two World Enders, Morgoth and Evil Spock, turned to each other, looking scared, confused, and very wounded. Draco and Harry took advantage of their fear and stabbed them both through the heart with pipes.

“What is it with you and pipes?” said the second woman.

“What? It worked didn’t it?” Harry said. “I was just taking advantage of your classic misdirection.”

“That’s it, I’m done,” said the first woman, vanishing. The second woman vanished as well.

“It’s…over then?” Ginny asked.

“Yes, it is, though I think you box is finished,” Dumbledore said, gesturing to the wet pile of cardboard.

“That’s okay, I think I’m done with it,” Ginny said.

“But how do we know that this is our Draco?” Harry asked.

“I have an idea,” Ron said. He walked out of the corridor, closing the door behind him. 

A moment later Draco got an excited glimmer in his eye and vanished.

“You’re Poor!” was heard through the doorway.

Everyone laughed.

“It’s him alright.” Ron said, walking back in. “Now can someone explain why I keep seeing spiders everywhere?”

The End.


End file.
